The Second Step
by Sumire Kaika
Summary: Following the events of their first year at Misato West, Haruka and Yuu pursue a new light-hearted tale.
1. Introduction

**The Second Step: Chapter I ~ Introduction**

My name is Takayama Haruka. My star sign is Virgo, being born on the 25th of August. That's just a few months after Yuu-chan's birthday! Aah, I can't wait~

A-... Anyway, I go to Misato West High School. I go there for one reason: Yuu-chan. Naah, I kid you! I have a lot of other important things that go under Yuu-chan, such as collected memories from each of my friends and hopes for a bright, wonderful future. Hehe, you could say that I do it all for Yuu-chan and Yuu-chan only! But… there are some exceptions, like being able to sit on Kotone-chan's lap for even longer than I'm permitted-

Gaah, never mind that! I'm sidetracking again…

What you're reading is my diary, diary! Of course, I should be writing this as if I'm talking to my diary and no-one else… w-well, maybe Yuu-chan… Hi, Yuu-chan~! [lots of heart symbols]

That little amber-haired girl means so much to me that… that I can't take it any more! Yuu-chan~!

… [clears throat] Please excuse me. This cup of green tea should calm me… ah, there! That's much better. With green tea, I can make progress!

Now, back to the topic on hand - this diary is very special to me. You know why? Yuu-chan bought it for me! Not long after our first days of the second school year, Yuu-chan revealed it to me as a present. She also smiled at me. Her sweet smiles are always presents. N-Not that I hope she gives those sweet smiles to other people too… Yuu-chan…!

The diary is pretty and pearly! Attached to the side is a pair of bobbles connected to strings, looking just like pearls! And the colour of the diary… when I looked at it the first time, I knew it looked nice, but when I compared it to the colour of cherry blossom, it was an exact comparison! The colour of sakura petals is always going to make me think of Yuu-chan… Uwah~ [more heart symbols than usual]

Oh, if you're wondering what the deal is with the sakura, then it's this! Yuu-chan and I once discussed making our lives into a shoujo manga… well, shoujo-ai, because my heart really couldn't take it. [an overwhelmingly groundbreaking amount of heart symbols]

We decided that we could call it Sakura Trick! B-... Because… Sakura is cherry blossom and Trick is… like... magic! Yes! Our lives - Yuu-chan's and mine - they're magical and with the beauty of cherry blossom, they can become endless! [so many heart symbols that I'd end up losing count of after a while]

Right! Onto the story! Ah, yes, I forgot to mention, I'll be using this diary as a recount of the events each day. It'll lead up to our third year at Misato West! It'll be so great! Well, see you, diary!

P.S. I hope no-one else WILL be reading this… hey, no stalking Haru's room, okay, Mom? Maybe Yuu-chan can do that, though. If you want to stalk my room, just ask, Yuu-chan! [there's really no limit to how many heart symbols can be listed on a piece of lined paper]

~With love,

Haruka


	2. Haruka and Yuu

**The Second Step: Chapter II ~ Haruka and Yuu**

On an astral plane far, far away, there lived people. People who wandered around, claiming the land for their own - but then came I, Takayama Haruka! By my side stood Sonoda Yuu, a grain of rice lingering on her cheek, ready to serve me as her greatest mistress in the galaxy's history -

And then I blinked.

I was wide awake, considering that I could hardly sleep well thinking about Yuu-chan. In my peripherals lay the ceiling, and the ceiling being blanketed by sunlight.

It was morning. The second year began at Misato West, and it was this school year and the next before I moved onto a new stage in life beyond high school. I like writing about these things - imagining what my life would be without Yuu would be abysmal. Instead, I think about life and what Yuu-chan and I'd do together once high school was over. I think about the children we'd make, the daily routines we'd undergo, the happiness that would shine - and then I'd think about how we would live together. Would either of our parents accept our relationship? Nuh-uh, no need to think of a future without Yuu-chan! Optimism is bright: optimism is sunlight!

And then I rubbed my eyes. Maybe, I figured, just maybe I should get the day started before dwindling in fantasies… that always went wrong, as I recalled.

"I'm awake, Yuu-chan…" I whispered to no-one in particular, rolling over to my left with a dreamy expression. "... and I'm going to meet you today before you disappear on me again!"

Sitting up, I adjusted my eyesight, staring out of the window without taking anything to note. It was then I realised what I had just said.

"Aaah, Yuu-chan! I have to… be quick!"

I raced out of bed, snatching my uniform, zipping into the bathroom, fixing my hair, zipping out of the bathroom, racing into the dining room, racing out of the house, and-

"Yuu-chaaan!" I yelped. "Did she-... did she leave me again?!"

I stopped at the intersecting path where I normally met her. I looked left, and I looked right, and -

"Haruka-!" That sweet, childlike tone.

Yuu-chan, moving as fast as I was preparing for school, dove right onto my chest.

"Haruka! I've missed you!" Yuu squealed.

"E-Ehh-?! We only just talked on the phone yesterday…!" I tilted my head down to see her left hand groping my bosom.

"And… I've… missed… your… C-cu-"

"Yuu-chan! You know I don't like being touched there!"

Yuu-chan slowly looked up at me. I met her green eyes and she let go immediately. I brought my face closer, and…

"Muchuu~"

Just a smooch on the cheek. Yuu blushed and backed away, pouting tremendously.

"Haruka… Aah, mou… what nice timing to do that…"

"Good to see you again, Yuu-chan." I chuckled.

We walked side-by-side. I kept reminding myself how sensitive I was being touched at my breasts until I felt Yuu nuzzle me.

"Harukaaaa… Can't we make this walk a little more exciting?"

"Huh?" I looked at her questioningly. "Ah, of course."

The wind bristled our faces. We looked at each other. I caught a glimpse of Yuzu, Kaede, Kotone and Shizuku ahead of us, but we were going to join them soon.

"Okay! On 'go'..."

Yuu-chan nodded vigorously. "Right!"

I giggled approvingly, and took her hands in my own. Keeping the bright look of Yuu-chan's face in front of my mind, I began, "Ready…" and let a deep breath out, "Go!"

Our lips warmly connected; as though they were meant to be together. The wonderful aroma of Yuu wafted into my nose, and I was more than simply encouraged to start the day with a smile.

"Mmm… Yuu-chan…"

… But, as you can tell, I was already far too manipulated by the fondness I saw in Yuu-chan.

She eventually pulled away, feeling almost _absorbed_ of energy by the long kiss. H-How could she…?!

"L-Let's go!"

"Okay, Yuu-chan!"

We set off in a run, hand-in-hand, taking in the beauty of the start of a new year's atmosphere with content faces. I knew I was the happiest out there. After all, I was with Yuu-chan.

Ah… well… that didn't feel like an ordinary diary entry at all! Maybe things happen when I put my mind into doing so… hmm, does that really happen? I'd be amazed if it does!

Now I need to have more green tea, then I'll be writing more about the last week… and soon I'll be writing about recent days… doo doo doo doo doooooo… Gaah, this isn't meant to be some sort of a musical lyric book! … Or… something… Ehehe. I need a drink… Bye, diary!

~With love,

Haruka


	3. Curious Group of Friends

**The Second Step: Chapter III ~ Curious Group of Friends**

Well, this is when I talk about class starting! Why did I take three entries to get here, you ask, diary? Umm… I really don't know! It'd be nice to use this diary for drawing Yuu-chan and I in a shoujo manga… whoo, fantasy… ~

Wuh? What? Oh! Where was I…?

When we met the other four, my feelings of friendship began to peak. Shizuku-chan and Kotone-chan… Kaede-chan and Yuzu-chan… guh, they're such great couples!

,,, Wait, Kaede-chan and Yuzu-chan aren't a couple, are they?

I looked at them talking to each other, seeing their bubbly, delightful expressions.

Naaah, they weren't together, I thought! The distance between them as they walked along the sunlit path proved otherwise, but maybe that was just me.

I was then reminded of the kiss I saw between Shizuku-chan and Kotone-chan. Ufu~ I can't help but do that more with Yuu-chan when I think about it…

"Haruka?"

Yes! I really can't imagine any more the feeling that I had when we had our first kisses…

"Haruka~..."

And that time we were hiding and then our lips touched and- muchuu~

"Haruka! Stop daydreaming, geez…"

"Waah? Oh."

Yuu-chan gripped my sleeve. We made it to the gates in time for homeroom, and I couldn't wait to get the day started. The soft grasp on my sleeve slowly released, and I watched the shorter girl wander ahead.

"Yuu-chan…? Hold on!"

I hurried on to her side. At that time, there weren't many people around.

"Look," Yuu said, pointing up to a particular area of the school.

"Th-That's…" I went on my tiptoes, staring at where her finger led. "The empty classroom!"

I blushed joyfully. Yuu-chan… she remembered… where we had our first…!

"Where we're having our lunch later."

I stared blankly at Yuu.

"... Eh?"

Yuu-chan turned back to me, holding onto my arm and nuzzling it. "Silly Haruka! We're not _just_ having lunch there!"

"We're… doing what, then?"

Yuu looked up at me and winked. That wasn't very alike her usual self.

…

"And then the demon rose up to the skies…"

It was class. Chin rested on my palm, I stared at my notebook and scribbled in it. I don't know what I was scribbling, but I thought it would motivate me.

"The clouds thundered; the raindrops… dropped…"

I was phasing between reality and my scribbles. My scribbles felt so humane and realistic.

"The demon said, 'I am going to destroy everything… and put it back together again.'"

Soon, I couldn't hear what the teacher was saying.

_Scribble…_

I hadn't felt so much like a human before.

_Scribble…_

I always thought I was an alien… or a vampire… never a human!

_Scribble…_

I said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light…

_Ta-da!_

I viewed my creation from an angle. My artistic skills were never so good, I personally admitted, but here, they were…

…

"Haruka~!" Yuu-chan squealed, tackling me playfully. "It's lunchtime. Can we go?"

I frowned. "Yuu-chan, you're usually asleep in front of your desk at this time…" I giggled to myself, She mostly does sleep, I guess.

She paused for a second, and blushed. "W-... Well, maybe, but I'm… looking forward to things this time…!"

I tilted my head curiously. "Ehh…?"

Turning back to the rest of my friends, I saw Yuzu, Kaede, Shizuku and Kotone looking in our direction oddly. I patted Yuu-chan on the head.

"Yuu-chan, I know we could have some special time together, but…" My shoulders sagged a notch. "What about them?"

"..."

There was a moment of silence. Yuu-chan's eyes were covered by her hair, leading me to think she was in deep thought.

"..."

"Um, Yuu-chan…?"

I started to sympathise with Yuu-chan, but then I heard something. Something low; quiet; vibrating.

"Wh-What was that you said, Yuu-chan…?"

"..."

"Yuu-ch-"

"Zzz…"

My face erupted on the spot.

"_Yuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_" I groaned disdainfully.

The worried looks from the rest of my friends remained.

…

I stared at my artwork. It was a nice pastime, reading what I designed to be… to be the final masterpiece Yuu-chan and I would leave behind for the rest to see…

"What manga are you reading, Haru-poppo?" Kotone asked, peering over my shoulder.

"A-Aah!" I held the notebook to my chest. "It's not manga - it's…" I slowly placed the notebook back on the desk.

"... Sa-ku-ra To-rik-ku?" she asked.

"Sakura Trick!" I burst out.

After a moment of calming down, Kotone looked at it a little closely.

"4-panel… It just has…"

"Huh?"

"... You and Yuu-chan?"

I stared at my chibi drawings for a little longer. The manga showed Yuu-chan and I throughout the four panels sitting on the same bed, eating green tea pudding from the same container.

_Yep, me and Yuu-chan._

…

After my shoujo manga's critically acclaimed success, Yuu-chan and I wandered into the empty classroom. We previously decided to have lunch first with our four other friends before we left them. Now that everyone knows clearly that Yuu-chan and I am in a relationship, the atmosphere around us during everyday chats is a lot more softer. At the point of time I'm talking about, it definitely was - Shizuku, Kotone, Yuzu and Kaede talked brightly with me and even with Yuu-chan, and spoke of our relationship as though it was the most normal thing in the world. I was delighted to talk about it, though Yuu-chan tried to avoid questions half of the time… I guess it's a sensitive subject again…?

When we had left our usual classroom, which I had gotten used to during the second year, I glimpsed behind me to see the four talking to each other suspiciously.

The empty classroom was nostalgic. It wasn't being used for anything lately, and that meant for the rest of lunchtime (a lunchtime that felt surprisingly long-lasting), Yuu-chan and I could spend some time in here… alone.

When we looked out of the window, careful not to be seen from here, Yuu-chan's shoulder rubbed against mine.

"What a beautiful day~" said Yuu, resting her head on my shoulder.

"How unlikely for you to say that, Yuu-chan," I replied. "It's only all the more beautiful because I'm here with you."

I put my arm round Yuu's neck gently, and felt her cheek. It was warm.

"Yuu-chan, you're too cute…"

She silently nodded in reply, eliciting me to giggle softly.

Days went like that for a while. With Yuu-chan, I could spend hours and hours staring out into the open together with her… Because it was Yuu-chan, after all. Right, Yuu-chan?

Later, I discovered that the other four from our group of friends were peeking at us from the entrance to the classroom. Were they expecting something different instead finding the sight of Yuu-chan and I hugging each other tightly while looking out at the caressing sunrays?

I was curious about that. So curious I'd label ourselves the curious group of friends, and simply because we stand out from the rest of the students at Misato West. Is that too wide a generalisation? Yuu-chan and I decided that the secret between us was a declaration of our love - our love that was special and something not many girls have done before. I was happy to be special in that way.

… Well, time to have some more green tea. I'll have to read shoujo manga in the meantime… I could do with some inspiration.

That ends today's diary entry!

~Haruka


	4. Petals in the Sky

Author's Note: This is a note to say that I've really appreciated the reviews so far, as well as the favourites. Thanks, guys! That means a lot to me! ^-^

Now that we're here at the longest chapter I've written of this fanfic series, I suppose I can explain why I started writing this to begin with. If you aren't interested, feel free to skip to below the horizontal line you see there. :)

As someone who's rarely watched shoujo-ai/yuri in anime (yet someone that writes a good amount that IS shoujo-ai/yuri...), I can say that the experience of watching Sakura Trick was kinda... mindblowing to me, in a way. I mean, beneath all the cuteness and whatnot, I can really say it's well-made and contributes a lot to fans of female/female such as to a fan like myself. When I finished Sakura Trick, I felt kinda sad about it. Not too much, to say the least! So, to continue keeping the feeling of Sakura Trick alive, I started writing this. I really felt I would be empty without writing this, and without getting the appreciation, however small, for this particular series. It's a pleasure for me to make this, and I hope you enjoy reading!

~Sumire

* * *

**The Second Step: Chapter IV ~ Petals in the Sky**

"Oooh… pretty…" was what I heard from Yuu-chan beside me.

As it neared the deepest part of spring, the sun was brighter but balanced and I began to glimpse pink upon the neighbouring trees. Sighting the colour of pink during this season always reassured me.

"Ah, you like it, Yuu-chan?" I asked her, smiling.

"Uh-huh," she replied, nodding adorably.

"Yuu-chan~" I hugged her without warning, feeling my heart warmly embraced by the softness of her voice.

"Haruka…" she whispered into my ear.

The days slowly drifted into warmth. Soon, the first week of the second year had passed, and midway past the second week, I received a phone call from Yuu-chan.

"Hmm, what is it, Yuu-chan?"

"I…"

There was a slight pause.

"I want to make our lives special."

"..."

I tilted my head, thinking. I got into a more comfortable position on my bed, readjusting the distance from my mouth and the cellular's speaker.

"Special, Yuu-chan?"

"Well…" I heard the timid clearing of her throat. "We should have special occasions together. It's about time in our lives that we did that, right?"

"Um, right, Yuu-chan…!" It felt rather sudden, although I expected a call from her. "We, er… what ideas do you have, Yuu-chan?"

"Do you remember the cherry petals?"

I smiled warmly. "Yes, yes! I do!"

"We should watch them together."

"We…?" I brooded on that.

"Haruka?"

"Huh?"

"Remember the park?"

I could remember that very vividly. Haah~

"Sure do, Yuu-chan!"

"We can go there again."

I remembered when we were discovered hiding there. Even by Mitsuki-kaichou…! Or… well, she's not Mitsuki-kaichou any more; I suppose Mitsuki-san works. Speaking of Mitsuki-san…

"Do you want bring your sister along with you?"

"O-Onee-chan?!" There was a moment of silence. "... No."

"I see." I chuckled to myself. "It _is_ a special time for us both, and I know you'd not want to let Mitsuki-san interrupt, but… just make sure you tell your family you'll be out with me sometimes."

"I know that, Haruka."

"All right. I'll see you at class tomorrow."

"Okay!" Yuu sounded a lot more pleased. "And, um, Haruka…"

"What is it, Yuu-chan?"

"..." There was another miserable pause, until… "L-Love you." The line went dead.

A small blush on my cheeks, I lay flat on my back and watched the ceiling motionlessly.

"Love you too, Yuu-chan."

…

It was as I thought. The current day I saw larger amounts of cherry blossom growing on the trees accompanying the paths I took to school.

The ninth day of the second year - I took these days well into note because of the increasing amount of time I spent together with Yuu-chan. The romantic time we had usually wasn't that long - but sometimes, like today, we could spend a lot more time with only but each other and the nature surrounding us.

I met her at the usual intersecting path.

"Ohayou, Yuu-chan!" I chimed as per usual.

"Ohayou," she replied with a calm smile. Yuu-chan was as huggable as ever.

We walked down the road silently. Yuu-chan didn't react when I took her small hand in my palm.

"Yuu-chan."

"Haruka… -chan."

I couldn't resist a happy smile. "Heehee."

The day's class was soon over. I sat in front of my desk and wiped my forehead with my hand, sighing.

"That felt exhausting…" I grumbled.

"Haruka."

I flickered to attention. "Ah, yes, yes, coming-" I inclined to hurry in packing away my desk, but I realised whose voice that was. "... Shizuku-chan?"

She was looking at me ominously blankly. No, no, 'ominously blankly' really did describe her facial expression!

"Can I have a small chat with you?"

I blinked at her anxiously. "Y-... Yes? I'll be up in a second…"

When we met outside the school building, she averted her gaze when she talked.

"It's about… You and Yuu-chan."

I cocked my head to the side, eager to listen. "Mmm?"

Her face started to turn a light red. I felt as though as numerous thoughts were piling themselves into a space inside of her head.

She seemed prepared to blurt something awkward out, but then… "... You haven't done anything strange together, have you…?"

"E-Ehhh?!" Was steam pouring out of my ears? I was too distracted to check. "N-... No! We haven't! Well…" My body's tension dropped, and I lowered my head a little. "I get the feeling she wants to, but…"

"I haven't done that with Kotone-chan, either."

I raised a curious eyebrow. "Huh… she being Kotone-chan, I thought she would be… ehm… urging you into that stuff!"

She waved it away with a more confident hand. Her expression softened. "We wouldn't. I mean, even though we live in the same house, and…" I could sense a blush creeping up her face. "F-Forget it. Talk to you later, H-Haruka!"

I stared after her as she left the courtyard, spotting her as she looked left and right for Kotone and disappeared.

"Always an odd girl, isn't she…"

"Shizuku-chan…" I heard someone mutter.

I glanced sideways to see Yuu-chan standing beside me. "Ah! I almost forgot about y-..." I held my mouth in a hand. "I-I mean… never mind!" I managed the most sheepish smile I could, which Yuu-chan saw nothing of because of my hand in the way.

…

I really liked the swings. Even after so long, the little toys here and there in the open park were still greatly intact. I caught a sufficient wind and fluttered up into the air, Yuu-chan trying to follow me behind. It wasn't long before I began to feel queasy and slowed to a little pace.

"It felt like forever since we last came here, Haruka," said Yuu-chan.

"That's right, Yuu-chan." I giggled. "With that time when we were in that igloo over here…" I pointed. Almost immediately, a blush materialised on Yuu-chan's face.

… N-No… Wait…

_You haven't done anything strange together, have you…?_

My face exploded in a mixture of agony, distress, anxiety, dysphoria…

No! We couldn't have…

"Y-Yeah, Haruka… the way you were kissing me all over was… funny…"

You can't be… serious…

"But at least we didn't go that far, huh, Haruka?"

Promptly, I calmed down. Yes, that's right. We didn't go that far…

"Haha, my memory is a bit bad… we really didn't go that far…"

Yuu-chan eyed me worriedly. "Haruka…?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Yuu-chan."

The late afternoon dragged on. It seemed to have dragged on, even though I was with Yuu-chan. Being together with just Yuu-chan and I always seemed to speed up time considerably. I felt torn up at that.

"I wish time with you went a little slower, Yuu-chan," I said spontaneously, thinking aloud.

"..."

I felt that we could spend all day here; sitting on the swings and observing the sight even when the night sky came around. We could view the stars together! That would be wonderful~

"Snap out of it, Haruka…" Yuu-chan mumbled, shaking my shoulder. "It's going to get late…"

"That's fine, Yuu-chan," I beamed, breaking off the atmosphere and into a new one with a sudden, breathtaking kiss. Yuu writhed a little under me, but soon her lips softened. After a few seconds, I backed away, sitting back onto the swing. "That's fine. We have all the time we need."

Yuu-chan's eyes widened slightly. "R-Really?"

"Mhm," I hummed with a nod of approval.

"O-Oh…" She turned back to the front, staring at the ground. "A-And… stop cutting me off with kis-"

"Muchuu~!"

"W-Waah!" Yuu-chan blushed profusely.

We crept into the igloo together. Now that I thought about it - the aura of the igloo really was nostalgic. It was as though I could really smell the aroma I smelled that morning, when Yuu-chan wanted to experiment, touching me in inappropri-

No! It wasn't all just that… I mean, the others found us sitting here in the end, and there was nothing odd about it. Nothing odd about how our smells were mixing in like a perfect recipe… right?

"Wh-What do you want do in here, Haruka?"

"Um, I don't know… You suggested this place to start with, so you give me an idea, Yuu-chan."

"... I really don't know, Haruka."

"Oh! Why don't we wait until it gets windier, Yuu-chan? Patiently, I mean! Then… the calm winds will mix in brilliantly with the…"

"The cherry blossom petals!"

"Right, Yuu-chan!"

We peered out of the same gap in the igloo, watching the day come to a drastic close. We absorbed the mood, and when it was all gone, I held to Yuu-chan tightly to get it back.

"... No-one's going to find us this time, right?" Yuu-chan asked somewhat shakily.

"Right…"

In a small distance, a sakura tree stood nearby which caught my attention. I sniffed as though as I could reap its lovely smell.

"You really love sakura, Haruka."

"I can't help it. It always reminds me of you."

Yuu-chan looked at me, still in my embrace. "... No matter how I think about that, it really warms my heart."

I blushed a bit. "Me too, Yuu-chan."

I held her close, expecting the winds to begin wavering.

When the zephyrs started, I have to say, that moment was ultimately memorable to me. As I write this diary entry I can feel that I remember every second of what happened then - like it happened just now. When my lips went to meet hers, when Yuu-chan's amber hair started to flutter and shimmer in the approaching moonlight, I was amazed. It felt to me as though I had just connected my human self with a celestial being; an angel; a goddess. Even though Yuu-chan's hair was bound into two knots… I could feel strongly the gateway to a world of dreams opening before my eyes, and everything I saw beyond the gateway was Yuu-chan herself. Yuu-chan was my dream.

I then saw a petal drift onto Yuu-chan's nose. My mind ran back through the list of memories to find when there was that false petal on Yuu's nose back then, but I could very well see that this time was different.

As I write this, carefully, to my fullest extent, I can say that…

This moment to me felt genuine, no matter which angle I experienced it.

This has been Takayama Haruka. To another helping of green tea!

~Haruka


End file.
